Seattle Grace Preparatory School
by Charites
Summary: Derek, Meredith and the Seattle Grace gang find themselves at a prep school in a tiny town outside of Seattle.
1. Bye Bye Boston

**AN: I have read a lot of Grey's fanfics lately. I've tried writing a couple Crowen ones but I had an idea for a MerDer. If you've ever seen Zoey 101 the school in this one is kind of like PCA but only for gifted children. Well I hope you enjoy. Please review and all of that. I obviously don't own Grey's because if I did I certainly would not be writing this right now.**

Meredith Grey was ecstatic to be leaving her mother and Boston behind. She had been waiting for this day since June when she got her acceptance letter from Seattle Grace School for the Academically Gifted. She would be on the other side of the country away from her rude mother.

She was in the cab she had called to take her to the airport. Her mother didn't bother to go with her or even say goodbye. Ellis Grey had already left for her shift before Meredith had woken up that morning. Meredith was used to this. With a childhood filled with OR galleries and nannies she didn't expect her mother to be there.

Now at the airport people were staring. It was unusual for a thirteen year old girl to be walking around the airport by herself. It was even stranger because Meredith didn't look like a thirteen year old. She looked ten or eleven years old. She was underdeveloped for her age even though mentally she was more mature than most twenty year olds.

Making her way through security and then boarding the plane Meredith felt like there was a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She would no longer have to live under the scrutiny of her mother. She was free.

On the plane she found her seat. It was a window seat her favorite. She checked her phone and saw it was exactly 8:30. She did some quick math in her head and figured out that she would be arriving in Seattle at about 2:15.

She felt a presence in the seat next to her. She looked over and saw a woman probably in her early twenties sitting next to her. Meredith smiled and noticed the woman had very interesting indigo eyes.

The woman spoke and said, "Hi I'm Nancy Shepherd. You seem very young to be all alone. Do you have a parent seated in a different part of the plane?"

Meredith responded to the woman saying, "I'm Meredith Grey and I'm all by myself. I know it's very strange but my mother is a surgeon and couldn't possibly take the time out of her schedule to bring me to school." Suddenly something clicked in Nancy's head.

"No way you're Ellis Grey's daughter. Like the creator of the Grey method. Hasn't she won like two Harper Averys. I'm currently in med school so I know all about her." Nancy said excitedly.

"Yep that's her," Meredith responded. "She didn't want to waste her time bringing her daughter across the country to go to a school. Most parents would be ecstatic if their daughter was going to Seattle Grace School for the Mentally Gifted. Not her though she just shrugged and said something about me being ordinary."

"Wow that's really awful. That's cool that you're going to Seattle Grace. My brother is going there too. That's actually why I'm going to Seattle he's going into ninth grade. What grade are you going to? Seventh?" Nancy asked.

"I'm actually thirteen. I'll be fourteen in October so I am also going into ninth grade. Maybe I'll meet your brother." Meredith responded.

"Wow, you're quite small for your age. You will probably get to know him. It's quite a small school. I went there for my senior year because I got a full scholarship. When my brother applied he also got a full scholarship or he probably wouldn't be going." Nancy responded. Meredith and Nancy talked for the rest of the flight and before they knew it they had landed in Seattle. They kept talking all the way to baggage claim and they decided to share a cab to Seattle Grace since they had become friends.

"I'll tell Derek to be nice to you." Nancy said during the cab ride. "It'll be nice for you guys to have friends. Also, his best friend Mark will be starting there too. He's a bit of a man whore but he's nice enough." Meredith was nervous. As soon as they pulled into the driveway of the school all of her fears shrunk. The school was on a beautiful lake and the whole place was rustic but modern at the same time.

As they got out of the cab she saw an older woman with short graying hair yell. "Nance, good you're finally here. We thought you might have missed your flight like last Chris" but all of a sudden the woman that Meredith figured was Mrs. Shepherd stopped. She then started again saying, "Nance, why is there a girl in that car with you?"

"Mom, this is Meredith Grey and she is also starting ninth grade here. We were next to each other on the flight and became friends on the way here." Nancy replied. "We decided it would be easier to share a cab and I could introduce her to Derek." All of a sudden a dark haired boy with the same blue eyes as Nancy stepped out from the other side of the car. Meredith's breath caught in her throat he was very dreamy.

Derek had heard his eldest sister say his name and decided to say hi. What he saw was a beautiful girl standing next to her with the most amazing green eyes he had ever seen. She smiled and he felt his legs turn to jello.

 **AN: I really wanted to make Nancy nice because I always kind of liked her. If you want to see more please review. The next chapter will have more Derek's perspective and you'll meet some other characters like Cristina, Izzie, Alex, George, Mark, Owen, Callie, and Addison.**


	2. 3rd Floor Green

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter will feature some more Grey's characters that you all know and love. Please leave reviews. All of them make me feel so happy, so anyway I hope you enjoy.**

Derek was at a loss for words which was very unusual for him. He always had charisma and could woo most girls. There was something about her. Maybe it was the way her smile reached her green eyes and made them even more beautiful. Maybe it was because she wasn't like other girls that he usually noticed.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts when she said, "Hi I'm Meredith Grey. I'm also in the ninth grade so Nancy though it would be nice to have some friends." Derek just stood there staring. Meredith talked again, "Excuse me. Derek. Hello?" She was now waving her hands in his face to make sure he was alive.

"Um yea, hi," Derek responded. Next thing he was yelling for his friend Mark to come say hi. He was trying to play it cool.

"Hi, I'm Mark Sloan. I have a good feeling that we will be very good friends," Mark said with a wink.

Meredith turned to Nancy remembering what she said about Mark being a man-whore and whispered, "I see what you mean now." Nancy laughed and Mark winked again.

Mrs. Shepherd started yelling that it was already 3:45 and if we wanted a good space in line then we should get moving. So Mrs. Shepherd, Nancy, Mark, Derek, and Meredith made their way to the office to get their room assignment, schedules, and student ID.

"So, who do we have here?" said the woman behind the desk.

"I'm Meredith Grey. I'm going into the ninth grade," Meredith stated as she handed the woman her paperwork.

"Ah, the famous Ellis Grey's daughter," the woman stated. "I'm Mrs. Bailey, I will be your biology teacher. You'll be in Green dorm. Do you know how the dorm system works or do you need me to clarify?"

"Um...Could you please explain," Meredith stuttered. She found this woman very intimidating.

"As you know we only accept 80 students per grade, 40 girls and 40 boys. There are two ninth grade girl's buildings connected by a common room. Now our founder, Richard Webber, wanted every student to have their own room so the dorms are hexagons. There will be a room on five of the different sides with a staircase on one of the sides. Each dorm has four floors so if you calculate 5 rooms x 4 floors = 20. 20 girls x 2 dorms = the 40 girls. The boy's dorms are organized the same way," Mrs. Bailey explained to a very confused Meredith. "You are on the third floor of Green. You and the other girls will decide who gets what room." Mrs. Bailey then gave Meredith her schedule and her student ID.

"Okay Meredith I'm gonna help you bring your stuff to your dorm and Mom is going to help Der and Mark," Nancy told Meredith. Nancy then looked at Meredith's schedule and shouted, "No way! I was third floor Green too!"

"That's so cool. Okay let's go I want to meet the other girls on my floor," said Meredith. Nancy and Meredith made their way the other side of the high school campus. Each classroom was its own little cabin with the boy's dormitories on the North side and the girl's dormitories on the South side. The East side is where the office and library was while the dining hall was located on the West side. The freshman dorms this year were the furthest to the West so Nancy and Meredith had a pretty far walk.

Nancy and Meredith managed to get most of her stuff in one trip and when they made it to the third floor of Green they were greeted with screams of excitement and a very perky blonde girl saying, "You must be Meredith! You're the last one here so you get that room." The girl pointed to the room directly across from the stairs. "I'm Isobel Stevens but everyone calls me Izzie." the girl stated while sticking out her hand for Meredith to shake. Izzie then pointed out Cristina a short Asian girl who was reading a book, a very tall and red haired girl named Addison, and Callie a dark haired girl who was unpacking her stuff.

Meredith said hello to everyone and Nancy helped her move most of the stuff into her room. During the trek back to the Shepherd's car Nancy put Derek's phone number in Meredith's phone and gave Meredith her e-mail. After bringing the last of the stuff to her room Meredith hugged Nancy and said goodbye.

As she sat in on a couch with her new roommates she decided to send Derek a text saying:

 _Hey Derek. It's Meredith, ya know the girl that Nancy met. She gave me your phone number so we could be friends or something. Anyway I hope you like SG so far maybe my group of roommates and yours can eat dinner we're going down at 6._

Derek had just settled into his room when he heard his phone buzz. He figured it had just been Nancy saying goodbye since he didn't see her before she left. He and Mark had both been put on the second floor of the Union dorm. There were three other guys on the floor with them their names were Alex, George, and Owen. Alex was rough around the edges and was very muscular, George had short brown hair and was kind of awkward but was nice enough, and Owen had these crazy blue eyes and bright orange hair. They seemed like good enough guys to share a dorm with.

He finally decided to check his phone or else Nancy would have a fit. He saw a text from an unknown number but after reading it he couldn't stop smiling. It was Meredith.

Mark noticed his smile and grabbed his phone out of his hand. After reading the text he decided he would tease Derek a little. "So, Derek you've been here for less than 24 hours and you've already got yourself a girlfriend. It's a shame really I was gonna go for her. She's a total babe don't ya think," Mark knew exactly how to push his buttons and all the other guys started hooting.

"Yeah she's cute but I also promised Nancy that I would be nice to her so are you guys okay with getting dinner with her and her roommates at 6?," Derek said with a little bit of attitude. All of the guys mumbled about being okay with it so Derek responded.

 _6:00 sounds great. I'm gonna apologize ahead of time for Mark. If Nancy didn't tell you he's a manwhore but you learn to ignore it. It'll be nice to have a friend. See you then Mer._

Meredith couldn't help laughing about the Mark comment. Cristina noticed and said, "Who are you talking to?" Meredith explained how she net Nancy on the plane and how she met Derek. Cristina smirked and said, "Sounds like a total McDreamy."

Suddenly she felt very nervous. She felt like she couldn't talk around Derek so how was she supposed to eat a meal with him. What did she just do?

Across the campus the same thoughts were running through his head. Except, he decided that he would just be friendly.

 **AN: Sorry for a non-exciting chapter but I needed to set the rest of the story up. I hope that you enjoyed it anyway. There will be some more MerDer in the next chapter and possibly some Derek/Addison drama. Anyway, please review I love seeing your reviews.**


	3. Finn

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I was on vacation so my family would get mad any time I tried to write instead of hanging out with them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and like always please review!**

Derek was going to play it cool. He was afraid that he would freeze up like earlier and Mark would swoop in and take Meredith. He would never admit it but he felt almost inferior next to Mark sometimes. Mark knew exactly what to say and most girls went for Mark instead.

He wouldn't let Mark take Meredith from him. There was just something about her that made Derek feel like he couldn't live without her. He had never felt this way. Now dressed in his favorite The Clash t-shirt and a pair of worn out blue jeans he sent a quick text to Meredith:

 _On our way to the dining hall. See you there Mer._

Derek and his roommates left the dorm and started the short walk to the dining hall. Derek couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach.

Meredith heard her phone buzz as she stepped out of the shower. All she wanted to do is take a nice shower after her long day of traveling. It was from Derek. She realized what time it was and cursed loudly. She didn't have time to dry her hair if she wanted to be at the dining hall by six. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and dressed in a Cornell t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

She quickly texted Derek back saying:

 _Leaving now. Sorry I lost track of time so I look like shit but I probably still look better than you. Did you just call me Mer? I like it but I guess I'll have to call you Der now._

Meredith and her gaggle of roommates made their way to the dining hall chatting the whole way there. When they walked in Meredith noticed Derek and Mark sitting with three other guys that he realized must be their roommates. Derek's worn out t-shirt hugged his biceps and chest in the perfect way. Meredith wasn't the only one who noticed though, her roommate Addison seemed to notice and started to flirt with him.

Meredith was pissed. He was flirting back. So, when a cute older guy sat down next to her and offered to show her around the school she decided to say yes. His name was Finn and he was very good looking. She told the girls that she would meet them back at the room and left.

It was easy to talk to Finn. He was funny and very smart. He showed her the library and pointed out all the classrooms that she would need to know. He was now showing her where the boy's dormitory was. He pointed out the freshmen dorms and when she looked up she saw an angry looking Derek playing an acoustic guitar.

He felt eyes on him. He had purposefully picked the room with a view of the campus so he could see what was going on. What he saw right now made him even more pissed. Meredith was walking around with that Finn guy from dinner and had the audacity to wave at him.

He didn't wave back, he just put his guitar down and closed the blinds blocking out Meredith and Finn. He understood completely now, she just wanted to be friends. She obviously didn't feel the same way that he did.

He pulled out his phone and texted her roommate, Addison. He had let her put her number in his phone hoping it would get her to leave him alone. He texted:

 _Hi. It's Derek. I just thought I'd say hi._

She responded quickly saying:

 _Well hi I guess._

 _What classes do you have tomorrow?_

He checked his schedule and answered:

 _9:00-World History, 9:40-Double Biology, 11:00-Lunch, 11:30-Geometry, 12:10-English, 12:50 Spanish, and 1:30 Anatomy and Physiology._

She answered:

 _Anatomy and Physiology? You must be in the medical program. I am too and so are all the girls on my floor. I think they do that on purpose so it's easier for people to make friends. I also have Double Bio and World History with you. It'll be nice to have a familiar face there._

 _Well I gtg, gn._

Addison seemed cool enough and know that he calmed down he realized that he had actually been quite rude to Meredith. He sent a quick text saying:

 _Sorry for shutting the blinds like that. I don't know why I did that. I hope I see you tomorrow at breakfast. I'll be there at 8:15ish if you wanna say hello. Gn Mer._

Meanwhile, out on the campus, Meredith was having a good time with Finn. They walked back past the library and it had started to get chilly so Finn had given her his sweatshirt. It smelled good, like vanilla and a little bit of spice.

As they stood in front of her dorm he stopped and said, "Um I know we just met but, on the weekends we're allowed to walk into town and there's this little coffee shop and well, would you want to hang out with me?" he asked while looking at the ground.

"Yea, that would be really great. It'll be nice to have an upperclassman friend," she said with a smile plastered across her face.

"I meant, like a date," he stated and without even waiting for a response he reached down and took her face with one hand and gently kissed her. Then he said, "Just let me know."

Meredith was shook. She touched her lips where he had kissed her. How had everything gotten so confusing so quickly?

AN: Well that's chapter 3. I know, I know we hate Finn but, jealous Derek is kind of the best so you'll see. Well please review because I know people are reading.


End file.
